Various display screens, supports, and other mechanisms for laptop computers are known. As may be appreciated, laptop computers present some additional and different challenges not necessarily encountered for non-laptop computers. While laptop computers offer the advantage of portability, laptop computers are not without drawbacks. A problem with laptop computers is that the adjustability of display screens so that users of various proportions in various settings each may view the screens comfortably is relatively limited.
The following patent literature, not necessarily limited to laptop computers, is mentioned:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,173,837 issued Dec. 22, 1992 to Blackwell et al. (Compaq Computer Corp.), for “Hinge with two-towed clutch spring for suppressing electromagnetic interference for laptop personal computers.”
U.S. Pat. No. 5,229,920 issued Jul. 20, 1993 to Spaniol et al. (TA Triumph-Adler AG), for “Portable data processing device with turnable and telescopable display.”
JP 7234743A2 published 1995-09-05, by Hideo (Funai Electric Co. Ltd.), for “Data processor.”
U.S. Pat. No. 5,752,292 issued May 19, 1998 to Rachel for “Laptop computer hinge reinforcing apparatus.”
U.S. Pat. No. 5,910,883 issued Jun. 8, 1999 to Cipolla et al. (International Business Machines Corp.), for “Hinge incorporating a helically coiled heat pipe for a laptop computer.”
U.S. Pat. No. 6,076,787 issued Jun. 20, 2000 to Troyer (LapStand, Inc.), for “Portable stand for laptop computers.”
U.S. Pat. No. 6,198,624 issued Mar. 6, 2001 to Margaritis, for “Ergonomic laptop display positioning supports.”
U.S. Pat. No. 6,233,138 issued May 15, 2001 to Osgood (Evergreen Innovations, LLC), for “Telescoping pivot hinge for computer display.”
U.S. Pat. No. 6,315,252 issued Nov. 13, 2001 to Schultz, for “Removably mounted computer stand for automobiles and the like.”
U.S. Pat. No. 6,381,124 issued Apr. 30, 2002 to Mizoguchi et al. (Toshiba), for “Personal computer.”
U.S. Pat. No. 6,666,422 issued Dec. 23, 2003 to Lu et al. (Shin Zu Shing Co., Ltd.), for “Foldable hinge bracket for a laptop computer.”
U.S. Pat. No. 6,701,851 issued Mar. 9, 2004 to Ibrahim, for “Stand for reading materials and laptop computers.”
U.S. Pat. No. 6,804,859 issued Oct. 19, 2004 to Lu et al. (Shin Zu Shing Co., Ltd.), for “Securing device for a laptop computer hinge to avoid damping of a screen when the screen is away from mainframe of the laptop computer.”
U.S. Pat. No. 6,813,813 issued Nov. 9, 2004 to Lu et al. (Shin Zu Shing Co., Ltd.), for “Collapsible hinge bracket for a laptop computer.”
U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2004/0228077 published Nov. 18, 2004 by Hall et al., for “Height adjustable computer monitor and document holder.”
U.S. Pat. No. 6,826,041 issued Nov. 30, 2004 by Yu, for “Dynamic angle computer monitor.”
U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2005/0274852 published Dec. 15, 2005 by Saez et al. (Humanscale Corp.), for “Laptop holder.”
U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2006/0017753 published Jan. 26, 2006 by Ferrucei for “Computer laptop flip and lift apparatus.”
U.S. Pat. No. 7,007,612 issued Mar. 7, 2006 by Mallory et al., for “Laptop computer support system.”
U.S. Pat. No. 7,035,100 issued Apr. 25, 2006 by Lord (Hotwire Development LLC), for “Universal portable computer stand and high speed connectivity center.”
U.S. Pat. No. 7,159,771 issued Jan. 9, 2007 to Singgih et al. (Pioneer Pos Inc.), for “Information processing terminal with adjustable and foldable support stand.”
U.S. Pat. No. 7,168,665 issued Jan. 30, 2007 to Hong et al. (Samsung Electronics Co., Ltd.), for “Display apparatus.”
U.S. Pat. No. 7,177,144 issued Feb. 13, 2007 to Ha et al. (Samsung), for “Tilting apparatus of monitor.”